


Un voyage dans le ciel

by MlleHeathcliff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Drama, Heaven
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: J'aimerais pouvoir lui redonner le sourire juste une dernière fois. J'aimerais la voir juste une dernière fois.





	Un voyage dans le ciel

**Author's Note:**

> Vous n'imaginez pas depuis quand je n'ai pas écrit de l'original, juste comme ça. Ce texte date de l'été 2018 ou 2017 je ne sais plus trop. Autant vous dire qu'en le retapant j'ai eu du mal. Allez savoir, je ne suis pourtant pas une petite nature.

Un jour, maman est partie, comme tous les autres jours et ce jour là, elle n'est pas rentrée. Papa, lui, il a longtemps pleuré tout seul, dans la chambre. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi maman n'étais pas revenue. Papa a dit « maman est partie dans le ciel. » Alors, j'ai pensé qu'elle faisait un grand voyage. Papa a continué de pleurer ; moi, j'attendais le retour de maman.

Quelques années après, un enfant m'a demandé « elle est où, ta maman ? » et j'ai répondu « elle fait un grand voyage. Elle est dans le ciel. C'est papa qui me l'a dit. »

La maman de ce garçon m'a regardé bizarrement. Je n'avais pas compris.

Maman n'a jamais fait de grand voyage, elle est simplement morte. Papa n'a rien dit de plus. J'avais 16 ans quand je le lui ai dit. On nous demande souvent : « quel est votre plus grand rêve ? » Je n'ai jamais répondu.

Aujourd'hui, quand on me le demande, je réponds : « mon plus grand rêve ce serait d'avoir des ailes, comme les anges. Après tout, les anges peuvent aller au paradis. »

On me demande pourquoi. Alors, en fixant cette personne dans les yeux je dis : « Maman est là-haut depuis si longtemps, elle doit s'y ennuyer. Regarder ma vie et celle de papa ne doit pas être très palpitant. J'aimerais pouvoir lui redonner le sourire juste une dernière fois. J'aimerais la voir juste une dernière fois. »

Dans ce cas, on me regarde avec pitié. Je n'en ai rien à faire. Maman fait juste un grand voyage ; dans le ciel.

**Fin**


End file.
